


Your Tears Break My Heart (But They Make You So Pretty)

by Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Palps is a Creep, Torture, there's other side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor
Summary: Fox, to this day, is thankful that his comm system malfunctioned.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox & other's, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos (in the end)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97
Collections: Commander Fox





	Your Tears Break My Heart (But They Make You So Pretty)

**Author's Note:**

> ###  **_: )_ **
> 
> 😈

Fox mentally sighed, patiently waiting for the Secretary to let him into the office while listening to Rex talk to the others via the Commander’s holochat call, not participating other than simply being in the call, knowing that the only reason he was even allowed to still be in the Group Chat was because the other’s sometimes used it to share important information with each other and that sometimes they needed something from him (kind of obvious if them changing his name to CC-1010 was anything to go by).

When the Secretary finally let him in, Fox made sure to be as quiet as possible as since his last...meeting with the Chancellor his Comm system had been turning on his microphone every time it hears something too close to it and turning on the camera seconds after the microphone and he still hadn't had time to fix it with all the paperwork piled on him  and no help from his v-coworkers, as it used to be before-, well, before .

“Ah, Commander Fox.” Greeted Palpatine, making Rex fall silent as Fox held back a flinch while the door closed.

“Sir.” Fox quietly greeted, hoping that Palpatine would let him call him that just this once and not ‘Lord’.

No such luck as Palpatine got an annoyed look on his face.

“I already told you, clone, call me Master or Lord,” Palpatine said, voice cold as the temperature in the room dropped quite a few degrees.

“What the kark.” Fox heard Ponds' whisper in shock at the action, but he paid him no mind.

“Sorry, sir,” Fox said, mentally wincing as Palpatine gained a pissed look on his face.

Fox tensed as Palpatine raised his hand, shooting lighting at Fox.

Fox fell to the floor as the lighting ran through him, trying to hold back a scream so that his vo-his coworkers wouldn’t have to hear him.

Palpatine didn’t like that as more lightning hit Fox, who could no longer hold back a scream.

After a few moments, Palpatine finally stopped shooting lightning at him.

Fox took a few deep breaths, slowly realising that the audio on his helmet was no longer working if the static was anything to go by.

“Well Clone, did you learn anything?” Palpatine sneered as Fox heard him walk over to him.

Knowing that there’s the chance that the other Commander’s saw Palpatine using the Force  or that if they didn’t that no one would care that he was no longer around , Fox coughed out a “Get K-Karked.”.

Palpatine got even more furious at that, shooting lighting at Fox again, this time stronger than before.

When he stopped, Fox tried to not whimper as he moved a bit, trying to take controlled breaths to hopefully calm down his nerves.

Out of nowhere, however, he was being picked up by his neck and brought nearer to Palpatine, who cocked his head to the side as Fox tried to free himself from the Force hold.

However, Fox involuntarily froze as Palpatine grabbed his helmet and slowly removed it before throwing it to the side as if it wasn’t important.

“So pretty...” Palpatine said, bringing a hand to Fox’s (who twitched and realised that he could no longer move, at all) face before slowly removing it, revealing wet fingers (with Fox’s tears as he soon realised), bringing them to his lips and slowly licking them, giving Fox an evil smile.

“And delicious too,” Palpatine said, before using the Force and throwing Fox to the wall, who slumped on the floor as he fell, blinking away stars that appeared in his vision.

Fox slowly looked up, making sure not to meet Palpatine’s (who smirked) eyes as he did so.

(Turns out that Palpatine threw his helmet in a way that it ended up having a great view of the room, which Fox hoped that it meant that if he was still in the holocall with his vo-coworkers, and that the call didn’t fall when he was hit with lighting, which hopefully meant they caught sign of Palpatine using his Sith powers and had the idea of recording it for proof when they went to arrest him.)

“Well Commander, anything left for you to say?” Palpatine asked as Fox pushed himself into his knees, looking down to the floor.

“Well?” Palpatine said, sounding annoyed, when Fox didn’t answer.

Fox kept his mouth shut, gritting his teeth, not willing to bend to a dar’jetti’s will one more time.

Palpatine fake sighed as Fox felt himself be lifted off the ground by his neck, before being thrown to the other wall.

Fox’s breath hitched as his vision swam, black spots appearing in it.

In the end, just as Palpatine started kicking him in the stomach, ordering him to get up, Fox passed out, accepting the Darkness surrounding him, knowing that he will have to deal with his injuries later  probably alone unless the holocall didn’t disconnect if he does survive.

********************************************

Fox slowly came to the world, feeling that he was in someone’s arms as the person ran.

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Fox came face to face with…

...Thorn’s helmet?

“W-Wha-?”Fox tried to say, but ended up in a coughing feat as Thorn stopped running.

“Shhhhhhhh Vod, sorry that I woke you.” Thorn said, turning his head a bit to stare at the hall behind them "I'm sorry but I won't be able to put you on your feet so hold tight." He said, his voice tense, before he started sprinting, leaving Fox to hold on tightly to Thorn's neck, confused.

"Wh-What's going on?" Fox coughed, after blinking away the dark spots in his vision.

"I'm getting you away from here while our vode and the jettise deal with the dar'jetti." Thorn said, skipping the lift and going for the flight of stairs, running down, jumping over two steps at the time with how fast he was going.

"Oh…" Fox said, not sure how to feel about the fact that probably thanks to his faulty helmet and comm system that they discovered it, falling silent and hiding his face in Thorn's (who held him tighter) shoulder.

Just as they were on the last levels of stairs, Thorn tripped, making Fox slide across the floor until he hit the wall.

Blinking, Fox looked up, paling as he recognized the person on top of the stairs.

Palpatine, his clothes with obvious blaster-holes and lightsaber-cuts while his right hand was stretched, pulling Thorn towards him as the clone tried to scramble away, all the while his left hand held a lightsaber, clearly ready to be used.

"Now, now, wasn't leaving without being dismissed rude?" Palpatine said as he pulled Thorn to his chest, immediately putting the lightsaber near the clones' neck "How about you be a good boy CC-1010 and come here?" Palpatine asked, pressing the lightsaber closer to Thorn's neck who still as a rock.

Fox quickly got to his feet, trying to hide how terrified he was as he walked up the steps to Palpatine, not looking at him in the eye before Thorn was forcefully pushed into him.

" **_Sleep_ ** ," Palpatine ordered, and, as always, Fox didn't have the strength (or courage) to resist it and soon fell asleep with, Thorn going slack on top of him.

*******************************************

Fox held back a whimper as his injuries ached while pressing closer to the wall, cradling his unconscious  vod'ika co-worker closer to him.

It had been a few days since Thorn and he were taken and only today were they allowed to be in the same cells, which was...good Fox guessed, this way he could treat Thorn's injuries after his rounds with Palpatine, which didn't happen a lot as Palpatine preferred to 'play' with Fox (which he had no problem with as long as his vode- _ co-workers _ , as long as his co-workers were safe and sound but for some reason, Thorn panicked every time Fox was taken and returned with injuries to his old cell, which was in front of Thorn's old one).

Grabbing one of the thin blankets that Palpatine (Sidious? He isn't sure what he should call him... not Master, that's for sure, no matter how much Palpatine tries to make him call him that ) had oh-so kindly given them, Fox covered Thorn's unconscious form before closing his eyes, leaning a bit more into the wall, thankful that Thorn wasn't hurt too badly this time.

Hearing a loud crash followed by a few explosions, Fox curled a bit more into himself while trying to not move Thorn too much, hoping,  _ praying  _ that it was Cody to rescue Thorn  (and hopefully Fox himself, he knew that no Clone rescue him without being another Vod there with him but he knew there was a chance of being left behind) as he had managed to send a message to him after stealing a Comm unit from one of the guards (which had resulted on Thorn being taken away for two days and them not being allowed to eat for three but Fox hoped that if it was because of the short message that  they Thorn got freed, that Thorn would hopefully forgive him).

"Vode!?" Shouted a voice down the hall, making Fox forcefully uncurl and sighed in relief.

They  Thorn was saved.

"H-Here!" Fox managed to say, coughing immediately.

_ Gods _ , he could kill for water…

Just as he finished speaking, rapid footsteps were heard towards the cell direction.

Soon enough, Fox came face to face with Cody and one of his (Cody's) men.

"Fox! Thank the Force you are alive!" Cody said, immediately deactivating the ray-shield-door and running in, kneeling beside Fox, hands hovering as if afraid to touch him and cause him any type of pain.

"Sir?" Said the other trooper, now near them, indicating the door with his head.

Making a decision, Cody turned to Fox, determined.

"Fox, would you mind Boil carrying Thorn while I carry you? We need to leave as fast as we can and I don't think that in your state you should be walking." Cody asked, quickly adding the last sentence, (probably) looking expectantly at Fox under his helmet.

Fox nodded, unsure, before the other trooper -Boil?- knelt beside him and slowly picked up Thorn, being careful with his injuries before Cody slowly and carefully picked up Fox and soon they were off.

Just as they were leaving the room, the whole hallway shook making the group freeze in their spots.

“Kark, they must have found the Sith,” Cody muttered, holding Fox tighter.

“They must be in the throne room, it’s right above the cells,” Fox whispered, hiding his face in Cody’s shoulder.

“How do you know that?” Boil asked, making Fox tense a bit before forcefully relaxing on Cody’s hold.

“I sometimes had solo guard duties on Palp-Sidious days off and he usually came here, I memorised the floorplan after the first times that I-” Fox gulped a bit as Cody slowly rubbed circles in Fox’s back with his thumb “-that I tried to escape.”

“Alright...” Cody said, sounding a bit unsure before asking “Do you know a quick way to leave the building?”

“If I’m not mistaken after the main stairs, there’s a corridor on the left side behind a locked door, there should be a door on the right side three doors down that should lead to the garage, from there, there should be a door that would lead to the outside,” Fox said after a few moments, trying to organize his thoughts.

“Alright, come on,” Cody said, before starting to run, Boil ran after him.

When they were finally in the corridor, Fox felt a strong pain in his head.

Letting out a scream as the pain intensified, Fox grabbed his head and felt himself be put in the ground.

“Fox!? What’s happening!?” Cody said, panicking.

Fox couldn’t answer, couldn’t even  _ think _ without being hit with pain.

Just as Cody moved to hold him again, Fox stopped screaming, his eyes rolling behind his head as he fell sideways, unconscious.

*********************************************

Fox blinked his eyes open, confused about where he was as he felt a hand run through his hair.

“W-Where-?” Fox started to ask but was shushed by someone besides him.

Turning around, Fox came face to face with Alpha-17.

“Hello Vod’ika.” Greeted quietly Alpha-17, moving a bit so he could click on a button besides Fox.

“W-Wha-” Tried to ask Fox but he fell into a coughing feat with how dry his throat was.

“Shhhhhh, here,” Alpha-17 said, popping Fox into a sitting position before giving him a half-full cup of water.

Taking a sip of the cup of water, Fox sagged a bit into Alpha-17’s hold as his throat hurt less.

“Feeling better?” Alpha-17 asked, rubbing small circles in Fox’s arm while Fox himself nodded.

“Where are we? What happened?” Fox asked, confused as the last thing he remembered he was in a hall with Cody, Boil (?) and Thorn.

“Minutes before you had started screaming and passed out, Knight Vos had stroked down Palpatine, taking him down and after a few minutes before he fully died.” Alpha-17 said, before adding “It turns out that he had made a Force-Bond with you without your consent and was slowly stealing your Life Force, when he was struck down he started to downright cutting big pieces of your Life Force and when Knight Vos cut off his head to make sure he was dead, the pain of the Force-Bond being cut caused you to become unconscious.”

“Oh...” Fox said as Alpha-17 held him tighter.

Alpha-17 sighed before saying: “I’m sorry that we didn’t notice what was happening and how we treated you.”

“It’s fine,” Fox said, feeling awkward.

“No, it’s not,” Alpha-17 argued, clear guilt on his eyes.

“But I almost killed a vod,” Fox argued back.

“Not by your own choice.” Alpha-17 said back, holding Fox a bit tighter “Besides, he woke up a day after the Dar’Jetti died, turns out that the Dar’Jetti was the one keeping him in a coma.”

Just as Fox opened his mouth, the door opened, revealing Wolffe,  Kote Cody, Rex, Bly, Ponds and Thorn, who was in crutches.

“Fox!” Ponds greeted him when he noticed Fox was awake before running up to the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Thorn asked, sitting down on the bed besides Fox.

“I should be the one asking you that,” Thorn said, grabbing Fox’s hand.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Fox said, looking Thorn up and down to check for any other injury.

“Sure,” Thorn said, deadpanned.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened again, revealing a Kriffar (which Fox quickly identified as General Vos) with an arm sling and a bandage around his head.

“Uh, hi, I hope that I’m not interrupting anything,” Vos said, walking in before stopping.

“General Vos,” Greeted Fox while the others nodded in acknowledgement.

“Well, um, hi, I just wanted to check on how you two were doing,” Quinlan said, looking at Fox and Thorn.

“Yeah, we are alright,” Thorn said.

“Actually, we will be the ones who will decide that.” Said a voice behind Vos, who moved away from the door and revealed Kix and Coric “We came here because of the button call.”

“Right...” Vos said before waving them off and saying “I will be better be going.”

After Vos left, the medics turned to them.

“I’m sorry but there can be only six people here, two who are the patients and two who are the doctors,” Coric said sympathetically.

The other’s nodded before slowly rising and leaving the room while Alpha-17 and Cody stayed.

Soon, Coric and Kix were doing their job, making sure that they were alright while Cody, Alpha-17 and Thorn were telling Fox what happened after he had fallen unconscious and his one-week coma (and wasn’t  _ that _ a shock) with the medics piping in from time to time.

*****************************************************

_ A few months later... _

(Fox looked up from the movie that he and his boyfriend, Quinlan (who would have thought that they would end up together), looked over his vode, the Domino squad, as they listened to Hevy telling a story to the others.

Turns out, Hevy, Droidbait and Cutup had survived the attack on Rishi Moon station and were only got saved from the Moon a month ago when a ship leaving Kamino with the last cadets caught wind of the distress signal just as they passed the moon and decided to investigate.

Hevy had survived the explosion but had to be kept under drugs made by a few native plants of the moon as he had lost most of his limbs in the explosion. Cutup had survived the eel but was unconscious and only woke up after the station was destroyed, while Droidbait had actually been knocked unconscious, not killed, and woke up mere minutes before the station exploded, hiding in a forgotten bunker when the explosion hit, protecting him from the blast but not from getting a few burn marks.

It was thanks to Cutup and Droidbait that Hevy had survived at all.

Shaking his head mentally, Fox gave a small smile as he noticed that Echo, who had been rescued a few weeks earlier, was half asleep with his head on Fives shoulder.

Feeling a small squeeze on his hand, Fox looked aside and saw that his boyfriend looked confused look.

Smiling softly, Fox shook his head and quietly told him that it was nothing before putting his head on Quinlan’s shoulder and returned to the movie as the Jedi shifted a bit, putting an arm around Fox’s shoulder.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ~~and cried😈~~! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> On another note, should I put the meeting between Palps and Fox as **_Graphic Depictions Of Violence_**?


End file.
